The Heart Wants What It Wants
by anoniblast25
Summary: Yu y yo teníamos planeado viajar por el mundo. Ver los diferentes ecosistemas, probar la usual gastronomía, fotografiar las estatuillas nacionales. Ir de avión en avión y de barco en barco. Nunca estuvo en nuestros planes una boda, y de igual manera, lo dejé libre justo como mi corazón dictaba. {VIÑETA} [MIKAYUU] (AU)


**¡Hola humanos tridimensionales de pieles, carne y huesos! *llega en una vaca bailando break-dance***

Mi nombre es **{Anoni}mato Blast** , me gustan las floresy los delfínes y soy nuevo en éste fandom, así que si mis fanfics son basura, les voy diciendo que así escribo y nohay remedio. Lo siento por el cáncer visual.

Ahora, traigo este pequeño relato. Está basado en una anécdota que me contaron y me encantó. Esta semana estaré con bodas y fiestas de año nuevo, damn. El título es The Heart Wants What It Wants porque la canción de Selena Gomez está rondando mi cabeza desde dos días y tenía que escribir algo con esta tristeza que me alberga (aunque la mayoría es amargura, como siempre).

Ahora los dejo para que lean,

 _felices fiestas, mazel tov, lo que sea._

* * *

 **The Heart Wants What It Wants**  
 _por anoniblast25_

 **.**

En definitiva, había un papel de color blanco entre mis manos. Tenía un precioso mensaje en letras doradas, y moños de un platinado color adornando las esquinas volumétricas.

Extrañado, miré a la persona más importante de mi vida a la cara, confrontándome con aquella sonrisa que le hacía morder su labio inferior.

Sentí el cómo mi semblante cambió a uno confuso, lo supongo dado a que mi compañero frente a mí me miró algo avergonzado.

—¿Qué es esto? —pregunté sin más y con una voz natural. Yuichiro rodó los ojos y suspiró, a fin de cuentas tomó la tarjeta decorativa y me señaló de nuevo el último párrafo del texto.

—Te he puesto cómo padrino, agradéceme —fue lo que dijo. Yo opté por mirar detalladamente aquel papel albino—. Shinoa decía que tú querías ser un simple invitado, pero te conozco como la palma de mi mano, así que me adelanté y te puse como padrino —terminó de explicar—.

Fue extraño el momento que pasé tratando de entender aquel sobre. En efecto, había una tarjeta de recepción dentro como si se tratase de un boleto de entrada, eso quedaba claro. También los colores cobrizos que contrastaban el color de la carta, se veían bonitos.

La cuestión era simple: yo no entendía a qué se refería con eso de ser un padrino.

No fue por tanto tiempo el que me acerqué hacia él para encararle con una ceja arqueada. Supongo mucho que él lo notó, puesto a que su semblante pereció de emoción alguna.

—Yu... —susurré sin más— No comprendo, ¿de qué trata todo esto?

El codazo que Yu me propinó en mi costilla izquierda no dolió tanto ya que fue amistoso. Se reía mientras con una mano me acariciaba los mofletes, encantado.

No le había visto una sonrisa así de hermosa desde que lo vi por primera vez.

—Mika, voy a casarme con Shinoa —me murmuró al oído—. Ya te había dicho, ¿qué no? Y en todo caso, Mitsuba debía informarte.

Fue evidente cuánto me afectó la sorpresa, Yu borró su hermosa sonrisa y me dedicó una mirada preocupada. Tanto así, que hasta el papel blanco de mis manos se arrugaba entre mis dedos.

La pendeja de Mitsuba tampoco había sido de mucha ayuda... Parecía que se le había olvidado decirme tal cosa.

No se suponía que esos eran los planes para nosotros dos. _Nosotros dos._

Yu y yo teníamos planeado viajar por el mundo. Yendo de avión en avión y de barco en barco. Visitando lugares, fotografiando estatuas y jarrones muy caros. Oliendo las diferentes flores de los diferentes ecosistemas.

Nunca hubo una boda en **nuestros planes**.

 **.**

Parecía como si todo el universo hubiese conspirado en mi contra. La fecha de aquella boda llegó tan rápido que pareció ser un pestañeo ligero. La temporada de invierno apareció como el viento, y yo claro que acepté ser el tan ansiado padrino del que se casaba aquella noche de diciembre.

La celebración, he de admitirlo, estuvo preciosa. Shinoa, tan fina y de complexión delgada, se veía radiante con aquel vestido blanco en cola larga, lleno de pequeños diamantes y diminutas perlas que le hacían juego con el broche de platino en su cabello. Y Yu, lo viera como lo viera, seguiría estando guapo para mí, tanto, que aquel traje blanco le quedaba sin igual.

Por más que quiera estar furioso con ellos, no puedo. Por más que quiero salir corriendo de aquel lugar, no tengo la fuerza suficiente.

Es decir, quiero a Yu como a nada en el mundo, pero tampoco quiero que se sienta atado a mí.

Cuando los votos terminaron y los novios salieron de aquella Iglesia, los invitados nos dispersamos para alcanzarlos en la salida. Mi corazón latía mucho, estaba tan nervioso de verlo a él tomado de la mano de la mujer que ahora era su esposa.

Pero aun así, mi corazón sabía lo que quería.

Yo tenía entendido que sería imposible contactarlo con el barullo de la gente. Creía que si lo tomaba por su mano libre y lo jalaba hacía mí, podía hablar con él y aclararle que no estaba molesto, ni siquiera enfadado en que hallase hecho esa decisión sin mí.

Pero lo veía tan feliz, sonriéndole a todo el mundo, hablando con sus amigos, besando en la mejilla a su mujer.

Y yo, apartado en una esquina, los observaba desde lejos.

Decidido, fui hasta él y le pedí a gritos que me hiciese caso. Tras las cámaras que captaban cada uno de sus acciones y palabras, él tomó mi mano y yo lo dirigí hacia mí.

Y fue cuando me besó la mejilla, susurrándome que todo estaría bien.

—Discúlpame —murmuró a mis oídos mientras las cámaras captaban nuestra cercanía. Lo abracé, y el me correspondió—. Sólo discúlpame.

Mojé con mis lágrimas su hombro, le dirigí un beso con un rápido movimiento y asentí.

Lo iba a dejar libre, justo como mi corazón dictaba.

* * *

 _Listo. Gracias por la comprensión (8._


End file.
